A life Anew
by xthebirdsandbees
Summary: Just a little collection of drabbles I put together. This contains slight yaoi moments, don't read if you don't like it.


30 drabbles with Axel and Roxas.

1.** Candy-** Roxas has a lollipop, and wasn't aware that Axel was about to snatch it away for a kiss, so Roxas gets angry and slaps Axel on the cheek.

2.** Blank- **Roxas has one of those space-outs, and Axel finds Roxas in the making, so what does Axel do? He tackles Roxas, and he finds himself sleeping on the couch.

3. **Puppy- **Roxas gives Axel the puppy-eyes, so that he didn't have to clean the dishes, Axel couldn't help but to do the dishes himself.

4. **Handcuffs- **Roxas find himself bound by handcuffs while Axel is having a joyous old time.

5. **Fruity-** Axel is chewing on a piece of citrus bubble gum, while Roxas is sitting in his lap on the couch. Roxas steals an open mouth kiss while Axel was chewing, Roxas couldn't help but say 'Fruity'.

6. **Bath-** Roxas lies in the warm water of the bathtub in Axel's lap, and they share a nice bath together.

7. **Nude- **Axel walks around in a towel after a shower, into the kitchen, where he finds Roxas drinking a glass of apple juice. Axel turns to get dressed in the room, but he realized there was a slight climate change.

8. **Physical-** Roxas is still growing, and Axel drives him to the doctor's. Roxas finds out he needs a small shot to draw blood for a blood test for any diseases. Roxas clings to Axel as he is stuck with the needle.

9. **Crawl- **Roxas can't find the remote control to the television, so he gets down on his hands and knees and crawls around on the floor, in search for the remote. Axel notices and he gets a little enjoyment, seeing Roxas on his hands a knees, with his cute little rump in the air.

10. **Cookie- **Roxas bakes cookies, and Axel steals a lick of cookie dough, Roxas smacks Axel with the wooden spoon.

11. **Music- **Axel likes to crank his music up loud, and this annoys Roxas, and maybe the neighbors.

12. **Blood- **Roxas has a fear of blood, and when he finds Axel in the bathroom cleaning a fresh cut, he screams and runs away.

13. **Toes- **Axel likes it when he hits Roxas in the right spot, to where Roxas curls his toes.

14. **Balloon- **It's Roxas' birthday and Axel buys him a cute smiley face balloon and gifts. Roxas smiles and tackles Axel in a hug, when they all of the sudden hear a loud 'pop!', and they realize that the balloon hit the ceiling fan.

15. **Star- **Axel and Roxas stargaze out on their apartment balcony, and they see a faint flash of red coming from a star.

16. **Blanket- **Axel wakes up, only to see Roxas curled up in the whole comforter, sound asleep.

17. **Curl- **Roxas complains that there is an annoying curl in his hair, and Axel plugs in the flat iron and fixes it for Roxas.

18. **Euphoria- **Axel and Roxas have one of those _nights _and Roxas feels like he's been on a drug that made him so free of stress.

19. **Jeans- **Roxas tries on a pair of new black skinny jeans, and Axel couldn't help but to let his mouth hang at the sight of how Roxas' cute little butt looked.

20.** Ring- **Axel and Roxas enjoy a winter day walking in the park; the tree's lightly covered with snow and icicles. Axel kneels down and Roxas' eyes widen at the sight of a small red velvet box. And Axel let out those four words 'Will you marry me?' Roxas begins to cry and he agrees, tackling Axel in a hug.

21. **Guitar Hero- **Axel beats Roxas in a game of Guitar Hero, being that Roxas wasn't coordinated enough; he played on medium, while Axel played on expert. Roxas pouted afterwards, and Axel made it all better with a kiss.

22. **Dare- **Axel dares Roxas to make out with him while watching a movie in the theatre, and corny as it sounds, they did.

23. **Stain- **Roxas gets a ketchup stain on his pants, and Axel agrees to clean it off, by unbuttoning Roxas' pants and bringing them down to his feet and removing them.

24. **Boredom- **Roxas is alone at home while Axel is at work. He entertains himself by watching their favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast, while enjoying a sea salt ice cream.

25. **Piercing- **Axel wants Roxas to get a bellybutton piercing, so they go to a tattoo shop and Roxas feels afraid while laying on the piercing table, but Axel was there to hold his hand.

26. **Boat- **Axel takes Roxas out on a small boat trip, and Roxas gets seasick, Axel was there to comfort Roxas, though.

27. **Role-play- **Axel and Roxas decide to have a role-play night, and Roxas is a naughty school girl (err… boy.) And he has to wear a school girl uniform, with the skirt pulled up to look extremely short. Let's just say, Axel had some fun out of role-play night.

28. **Burn- **Roxas and Axel are play-wrestling in the living room and Axel accidentally burns Roxas with his finger and the friction of Roxas' skin. Axel licks the small burn on Roxas' neck.

29. **Photograph- **Roxas finally frames the wedding photo of him and Axel, and he sets in on the nightstand. He was so excited about him and Axel's new life together.

30. **Unexpected- **Roxas tells Axel that he is pregnant; Axel couldn't have been more excited that he was going to be a dad.


End file.
